


A Merry Christmas

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [25]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireplaces, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me





	A Merry Christmas

Roman and Virgil sat by the recently lit fireplace. It was late and the Christmas atmosphere had begun to die down. Roman had gone all out this year. He played songs, sang songs, and even wrote a few which he sang happily throughout the house. He got presents for his friends and for Virgil, his boyfriend. He'd needed to make the day spectacular and that was exactly what he did. The whole season from decorations to presents to the love he spread was exactly what he'd wanted it to be. Of course, he tried not to expect too much from Virgil even though it was hard not to get frustrated even just a little bit when they didn't agree on things. It was clear that even though Virgil was withdrawn most of the time, he cared.

Roman had bought Virgil a sweater and he wore it on Christmas day, was still wearing it now, actually. Even just glancing over to Virgil, who was asleep against his shoulder, made him happy. He thought back to all the times looking at the man would do just the opposite. He would be annoyed every time he laid eyes on him. They were almost completely different after all, bound to get into disagreements and arguments, but after spending some time together they'd become less of enemies and then friends and then...lovers. 

Roman never would have said it before, even a few months ago, but today he told Virgil for the first time that he loved him and Virgil showed his love right back. It spread warmth throughout his heart just thinking about it. Everything he did on this day was for Virgil. Well, most of what he did. He had to be a little selfish sometimes, even when it came to his love. He'd made Virgil sing one song with him, but he could tell that Virgil wasn't all as upset as he'd seemed and the down time they spent together made it up to him, he knew.

Roman wrapped his arm around Virgil's shoulders and rubbed it gently. The fire radiated a comforting heat and lit them up just enough that he could see Virgil's adorable sleeping face. Roman smiled at the sight and pressed his lips lightly to Virgil's temple as to not wake him. 

This Christmas was the best he'd ever had and he was hoping for an even better one next year.


End file.
